Fallout 3: Washington's Malevolence Wiki
"﻿Nor thieves, nor covetous, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor extortioners, shall inherit the kingdom of God." ~1 Corinthians 6:10, KJV Howdy, Fellow Vault Dwellers! This wiki is intended to serve as both a walkthrough of the main and side quests of Washington's Malevolence, as well as a guide to all the unique locations and characters that the mod has in store for prospective vault dwellers that choose to tackle the arduous task of reaching the long-sealed vault of the Rocky Cape Bank. WARNING: This wiki contains story spoilers. You have been warned! Index Walkthrough * Chapter 1: An Apropos Proposal * Chapter 2: Booze, Grub, and Tunnels * Chapter 3: A Breath of Fresh Air * Chapter 4: The Great Bank, Part I * Chapter 5: The Brig * Chapter 6-1: Old Runners * Chapter 6-2: Temporary Setbacks * Chapter 7: Synchronized Swimming * Chapter 8: The Great Bank, Part II (Jumping The Gun) * Chapter 9: The Great Bank, Part III (Memento Mori) * Chapter 10: The End (Homebound) * Part 2, Chapter 1: Project ZDIS Side Quests * Southern Survivalist * Trapper's Stash * Scorched Man * Janitor's Keys * Clearing The Way * Nuka Mixer * He Went To Georgia * Lost Branch * The Dream Team * The Cogs That Bind * Chef's Delight Traveler's Guide Characters (not sorted in order) Story Characters * Samuel Dacomb * Eyes * Tank * Chains * Jimmy Goldman * Lizzie Goldman * Marion Baker * Ian Horner * Ralph Moritz * Sterling * Shilling * Pence Side Characters * Natalie Moritz * Scribe Lane Newman * Paladin Noah Newman * Commander Steve Newman * Mayor Holden Bailey * Aiden Lorenzo * Big Albert Young * Bethany Moore * David Moore * Diggory Virgo * Louis Beck * Nate Takei * Renee Traverso * Rallen Jones * Joseph Newgarden * Will Dixon * Brent von Hartman * Rachel O'Connolly * Sara Richards * Edwin Sumner * Tina Breckinridge * Tammy Chancellor * Julie Horton * Raylene Jacobs * Sabrina Berry * Jean Avery * Caroline Williams * Darrell Williams * Kevin Miles * Randy Miles * Deanna Terrell * Martin Terrell * Lindsay Terrell * Craig Cook * Sergio Mills * Noah Hardy * Edgar Calderon * Shirley Calderon * Danny Culver * Randy Kerrigan * Brian Ramsey * Carl Stefan * Cheri Martin * Sandy Cook * Felipe Falconetti * Trapper Henry * Miller Jim * Skipper Jones * Macy Belle * Hunter Dean Locations Towns * Merideport * Clearbank * Flackland * Greenwood Locations * Rocky Cape Bank * Sterrek Island * Comms Tower * Old Jimmy's Shack * Geothermal Power Station * Schytt's Market * Watson Towers * Shea Building * Rolfe Hospital * Ray's Hardware * Roger's Toy Factory * Bay Paving & Towing * Seaside Tavern * Virgo Arms * Lorenzo's Wares * Big Al's Attire * Merideport Clinic * Vault 63 * Vault 65 * Vault 89 * Vault 98 * Trapper's Farmstead Special Items Weapons * Francine * ZX-98 Cannon * Demon's Dance Consumables * Chef's Brahmin Pot Pie * Vault 89 Nuka-Cola * Nuka-Cola Appleseed * Nuka-Cola Atreides * Nuka-Cola Harefruit * Nuka-Cola Malt * Nuka-Cola Myocard * Nuka-Cola Nova * Nuka-Cola Oasis * Nuka-Cola Partridge * Jimmy's Stealth Boy Armors/Accessories * Eyes's Eyeglasses * Find-My-Follower * TR-89 Power Armor * Vault jumpsuits